harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Брак
thumb|250px|Свадьба Билла Уизли и Флёр Делакур Брак ( ) — это исторически обусловленная, санкционированная и регулируемая обществом форма отношений между женщиной и мужчиной, устанавливающая их права и обязанности по отношению друг к другу и к детям. Многие люди после заключения брака проводят торжественную церемонию — свадьбу. Конец брака известен как развод. Два человека, желающие в скором времени связать себя узами брака, называются обрученными (или помолвленными). Многие женщины после замужества берут себе фамилию мужа, однако есть и исключения (например, Минерва Макгонагалл, вышедшая замуж за Элфинстоуна Урхарта). В книгах поттерианы многие пары были женаты. Например, Артур Уизли и Молли Пруэтт, Джеймс Поттер и Лили Эванс и т.д. Молли Уизли утверждала, что во время Первой магической войны многие люди довольно быстро женились и выходили замуж, боясь, что потом они будут не в состоянии сделать это, так как весь волшебный мир находился в смертельной опасности.Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка Известные браки 'Браки волшебников' Браки между волшебником и волшебницей или между магом-человеком и получеловеком в хронологическом порядке. А также *Карлус Поттер и Дорея Блэк *Перси Уизли и Одри *Мистер Пруэтт и миссис Пруэтт *Септимус Уизли и Цедрелла Блэк *Орион Блэк и Вальбурга Блэк *Беллатриса Блэк и Родольфус Лестрейндж *Андромеда Блэк и Тед Тонкс *Нарцисса Блэк и Люциус Малфой *Финеас Найджелус Блэк и Урсула Флинт *Боб Хитченс и Айола Блэк *Сириус Блэк I и Хеспер Гамп *Сигнус Блэк I и Элла Макс *Сигнус Блэк II и Виолетта Булстроуд *Сигнус Блэк III и Друэлла Розье *Херберт Бурке и Белвина Блэк *Арктурус Блэк II и Лисандра Яксли *Арктурус Блэк III и Мелания Макмиллан *Поллукс Блэк и Ирма Крэбб *Арфанг Долгопупс и Каллидора Блэк *Каспер Крауч и Чарис Блэк *Игнатиус Пруэтт и Лукреция Блэк *Реджинальд Кроткотт и Мэри *Персиваль Дамблдор и КендраГарри Поттер и Дары Смерти *Барти Крауч и неизвестная волшебницаГарри Поттер и Кубок огня *Мистер Хагрид и Фридвульфа *Аполлин и Мсье Делакур *Тилден Тутс и Дэйзи Хукам ---- 'Браки маглов' Браки между маглами в хронологическом порядке. 'Смешанные браки' Браки между волшебниками и маглами. *'Чжоу Чанг и неизвестный магл' *'Изабель Росс и Роберт Макгонагалл' *'Тобиас Снегг и Эйлин Принц' *'Том Реддл старший и Меропа Мракс' *'Родители Симуса Финнигана' *'Родители Дина Томаса' Брачные законы в мире волшебников В книгах Роулинг нет сведений о возможности развода в волшебном мире, поэтому юридический статус брака неизвестен. Джоан Роулинг заявила, что в магическом мире, как и в магловском, нет дискриминации сексуальных меньшинствPottercast Interview Дословно: «So I think you could be gay, pure-blood, and totally without any kind of criticism from the Lucius Malfoys of the world. I don't think that would be something that would interest him in the slightest»., так что вполне возможно, что однополый брак в мире магов является законным, однако это не было подтверждено. Респектабельный браки и браки низкого статуса Даже если нет никакой дискриминации гомосексуалистов в волшебном мире, там существовала дискриминация по отношению к «морганатическим» бракам. Многие чистокровные семьи отрекались от своих родственников, которые вступали в брак с полукровками, маглорождёнными, маглами и предателями крови. Отлучённых от семьи родственников также считали изгоями и предателями крови. Известные примеры отлучённых от семьи: Меропа Мракс, Цедрелла Блэк, Андромеда Тонкс, Эйлин Принц (возможно). Также имеют место «респектабельные чистокровные браки». В них вступили такие чистокровные волшебники как Орион Блэк, Беллатриса Лестрейндж, Нарцисса Малфой и многие другие. Такие браки основываются не на любви, но держатся ради желания сохранить чистоту крови в своих семьях. Своего рода «брак по договоренности». Например, Беллатриса Лестрейндж любила только лорда Волан-де-Морта, но согласилась на брак с Родольфусом, представителем чистокровной семьи.Bloomsbury.com web chat Мраксы ради сохранения чистокровности вступали в браки со своими родственниками, что привело к тяжелым генетическим отклонениям в последующих поколениях. Появление * * * Фильм: * Игра: * Официальный сайт: * Примечания en:Marriage Категория:Свадебная церемония